mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Misumi
, also known as , is a character in Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Alice is a girl with shoulder-length light green hair (blonde in the anime) and light green eyes with circles inside the iris. She has teeth similar to a shark's. She wears clothing that is limited to a school uniform consisting of a white shirt with an off-white sweatshirt, a red bow, a short blue skirt with white triangular features. When using Stick her a Stick her hair grows longer and turns purple in the ends looking like highlights and like all Magical Girls the Emblem of the stick she's using appears inside her eyes, Alice being one of few magical girls to use more than one stick when using her original stick her emblem is the Ⅳ symbol (Flip Phone) her other temporary emblems are the Roman numeral XIII(PET Bottle) and Minus - ( Mechanical Pencil) and later obtained another more combat oriented stick and gained the _ under bar symbol (Table Tennis Racket) Emblem. Personality Alice is an imperative girl, is usually in a good mood, being a master at knowing how to win the trust of other people and manages to persuade them to achieve their goals with her. Her home has sparse furniture, leading to some of the other magical girls calling her a minimalist. However, Alice responds by saying that she doesn't need a lot of stuff, later it was shown that she never truly cared for her comrades and even pitied and looked down on their so-called fragile lives, comparing them to cotton candy and even went as far as sarcastically insulting them about their decreased numbers. Despite this, it's shown that she truly loved and care for her adoptive sister, Louise Misumi, as she became miserable enough to become a Magical Girl when she disappeared and is still hoping to find her. History Her mother committed suicide shortly after giving birth to her in a toilet of a park, it is unclear who or where her father is, since the man has never been seen or identified. Having no other relatives or if she did they didn't want to take her, she was instead sent to a orphanage where she was bullied to near suicide but she instead ran away, where she was somehow found and taken in by a man named Kichiro Misumi who became her adoptive big brother and guardian, it is unknown when or where they met and adopted a girl named Louise who became their adoptive little sister who was only one year younger than her, after her disappearance Alice became a Magical girl due to her disappearance, Being contacted by the Mahou Shoujo Site of Ni shortly after and being handed her Flip Phone Stick the following day, she immediately went to her Brother regarding the Sticks and the Site and they began to piece together Louise's reason for disappearance, they thus then begun wondering what exactly happens to a Magical Girl who Loses all her Lifespan and begun experimenting on the subject, they first tested it out by using a Deathrow Convict as their guinea pig, having him repeatedly use a Stick until he lost all of his lifespan but to their disappointment nothing happened after he died, they thus then concluded that only if a Magical Girl where to die from overusing and losing all her lifespan can the desired result be reached and they began searching for any suitable "Candidates" to test this theory out on, They eventually cam into contact with A who attempted to silence them, but failed to do so, they thus then deemed A to be a suitable candidate for their experiment, they figured out A true identity: Isoko Anjou from interrogating her henchmen and eventually tracked her down and kidnapped her, they thus then attempted to have her use up all her lifespan by forcing her to use the Hair Dryer Stick to see what happens to her once she dies, but where instead convinced to enter into a "pact" with her, when she revealed her knowledge regarding what happens to Magical Girls who die from losing all their Lifespan ,Anjou explained that they become Site Admins, which thus then gave them Hope that their Sister Louise could still be Alive, they thus then learned about Nana and how vital she is in destroying the Mahou Shoujo Site, and they agreed to form a partnership with Nana in order to further their Goal. Abilities Alice has been shown to be one of the most intelligent and analytical Magical Girl in the series, her skills in research being one of her best asset, She was able to successfully figure out the Area's of Stick Distribution of each Site Admin by going through the entire Slaughter Note and comparing each of the Home Addresses of each Magical Girl listed, Then she was able to identify Several Unfortunate Girls who are Candidates for obtaining a Stick from a Magical Girl Site, and singled out Yuka as the most likely candidate and later was able to Dig up all the background Information of Ni (Ochi Shizuka) and identify her as a Former Magical Girl, proving herself as an incredible asset in figuring out the mechanics of the Site Rewind Alice has a stick that takes the form of a flip phone that can rewind 1 minute back in time, despite being having a limited reset limit this stick grants the user of being the only one aware of what happened before the Rewind allowing the user to be two steps ahead of their opponent. Her Stick was given to her by Ni. Trapping Oxygen In Chapter 53, Alice once tested Yuka Sumikura's stick. It seems that Alice is not interested in this stick though, considering how she said whoever wanted it can just take it. Bomb Alice obtained a new combat worthy Stick from the Collection of Sticks, When Kayo Offered it to them in order to battle the King, her new Stick that takes the form of a Table Tennis Racket that has the power to turn anything it hits into a Bomb that then explodes upon impact with its target, allowing her to bombard her target with explosive shells, thanks to Alice's already high table tennis skills. Force Field Alice borrowed and used the Mechanical Pencil Stick after teaming up with Sarina, who at the time had Rina Shioi Stolen Stick Collection in her possession, She used the Barrier Field of the Pencil to Cut off the Telepathic Link between herself and Kiyoharu Suirenji, presumably when she was planning to double cross the rest of the Magical Girls. Trivia * Her name "Alice" means "handsome" and "personable". * "Mi" means "beautiful" while "Sumi" means "carbon". * Alice's hobbies include playing games, internet vandalism, hacking, speed reading and and playing Shogi. * Alice likes sweets and handsome boys. ** Alice dislikes swimming, ball games and songs. * Alice love seeing disgusted or troubled faces on people she doesn't even know. * She, Erika, Melissa, Louise, Ray and May are the only known characters to have common names that aren't common in Japan. ** Alice is an English and Italian name with German origins. * Her stick saved the Magical Girls many times, though in the Chapter 84, Kayo Komura is the one who has copied her stick to save the Magical Girls. * She doesn't actually appear in the anime, she only appeared as a cameo on a photo in the episode Episode 12. ** Unlike the manga, in the anime her hair are blonde instead of green. * In the Chapter 97, Kiichiro Misumi had another adoptive sister, but she died from using her Stick too much and hused up her life-span. * Alice is not good at ball games, but it became clear that he was a member of the table tennis club in the Chapter 127. * In the Chapter 135, it was revealed that her adoptive sister, Louise, may have been sexually assaulted by a crazy man obsessed with her, this may have been the factor that made her become a magical girl. ** However, the stalker was mysteriously teleported away from the girl and was left on top of a road sign, where Louise was then able to contact the police and her stalker was then arrested by her adoptive brother. *** This created a Domino effect, as Louise didn't suffer any kind of misfortune, she didn't become a magical girl and didn't die from overusing her Stick and thus didn't disappear, Alice herself never became a magical girl and their adoptive brother never investigated the Mahou Shoujo Site and thus never teamed up with Isoko Anjou and Nana. * Judging from the fact that she was born in a toilet of a park, is implicit that Alice is an unwanted pregnancy, this would explain why her father was never found, having probably left his girlfriend (Alice's mother) after the announcement of pregnancy. * Alice's birthday is on February 20. ** Alice's zodiac sign is Pisces. es:Alice Misumi Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Magical girls Category:Female Characters Category:Mahou Shoujo Site